


Blackfrost Wallpapers

by KMKnight



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apples of Idunn, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKnight/pseuds/KMKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Blackfrost wallpapers. Two  from Dracula AU, one is Avengers sequel. Pictures belong to Marvel, Disney and Universal.  Transparent Tasha by KellyTecna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackfrost Wallpapers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384375) by [denna5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5). 



[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/0_20jpeg_zpsu9jbwz3h.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/black_zpsqhocxoto.jpg.html)


End file.
